Children
by Neekspandasdeeks
Summary: When Sam's Daughter gives Kensi a drawing it leaves her confused about her future.


**Children**

**AN- After watching 'Humbug' my mind cannot stop thinking about Deeks and Kensi as a couple. Most fanfic's we read are about how they end up together and now they are so it gets confusing as to what to write. Anyway here is just some random Densi fluff.**

**Disclaimer- I don't care about the age gap I would marry Shane Brannan if it meant I could have these characters. He is sexy like Einstein anyway right?**

Deeks opened the front door of his home, he and Kensi had finally bought their dream house after months and months of arguing about taking that step. Moving in together was an easy decision compared to buying a house together. But when they drove past that house and saw the yellow 'For Sale' sign they knew it was meant to be. It wasn't a very big house, it was a four bedroom, one bathroom, one level house, but it was perfect.

Deeks made his way into the lounge where he knew she would be, watching Titanic because it was something she did on her own when she was happy, sad, lonely, distracted, overwhelmed, or simply needed to think. Right then he knew there was something wrong. Maybe she was overwhelmed by something but she was certainly distracted.

He took the remote next to her, pressed pause then jumped onto the soft blue couch where she was sitting. Kensi shook her head and moved away from him slightly in annoyance. Deeks noticed the tears she held back in her eyes. He sat up and put one hand around her waist and looked at her waiting for her to look at him. When that never happened he decided to speak, "Kameron was disappointed to notice that her favorite aunt Kensi left her party before she had a chance to cut the cake."

Kensi shook her head, she felt bad for leaving Sam's daughter's birthday party so soon but she couldn't stay there, "I know, I will call her and apologize later. Why did you leave so soon?"

"The little princess ordered her brave knight to find Cinderella. So here I am Cinderella. I found you."

Deeks noticed how quickly a hint of happiness appeared and disappeared on her face. He frowned, "Kens what is going on?"

Kensi said nothing but stared down at the piece of white paper folded up in her hand. "What's that?" he asked curiously.

"Just something Kameron drew for me."

"Is that what upset you, let me see kens?"

"Deeks its nothing but a stupid drawing, why would it upset me"

"Because little kids are honest and you don't like honesty, you don't like the truth."

"Honesty is the best policy."

Deeks chuckled at the sarcasm in her voice, "It always is in the end, but that doesn't mean everyone likes it."

"What is your point Deeks?"

"Show me the picture?"

"No."

"Kensi if something bothers you this much that a child drew then I want to see what it is." Kensi sighed and handed him the piece of paper.

"Thank you,' Deeks said politely. He carefully opened the piece of paper. He smiled when he saw the drawing. Kensi with purple hair and he with green hair holding what looked like a baby wrapped in a yellow blanket. All three had smiles on their faces. At the top was written, 'Uncle Marty, Aunty Kensi & baby.'

"I don't see the problem Kens, its cute." Kensi shot him an angry look, "But you don't want children."

Kensi nodded, "At least I think I don't."

Deeks held her hand and looked at her in the eyes, "Kensi why are you so afraid, I know you want them."

"Because this world is an ugly place to live and it gets worse every day, and in our line of work it's much worse than it should be. I don't want to bring someone into this world because it is torture. I don't want to leave a child without parents, there is a 50% chance we will. It is not fair on the poor child. Not being able to spend as much time as I want with the child, not knowing my own child is not what I want. I don't want to be a failure to something I created. That is not fair on it. If we can only have a dangerous family then why have one at all?"

"Kensi I understand your view but it's worth a try."

"Worth a try? So leaving my child without a mother or a father or both is worth a try? Putting our child through a whole lot of excruciating pain is worth a try?"

"What I'm saying is that we can try our best. Do you think it's easy for me? I was beaten by my father every single day of my childhood and then my mother walked out on me too. I am terrified that I might turn into my father but then I realize that will never happen. It won't happen because I have you to beat my ass if I dare do anything to hurt you or our child. I know we will have too much love for our children to ever try to leave them and as for our job? Our skills improve every day and so if we made it this far then we can make it further than we ever need. Kensi we need to have faith in ourselves, our work, our surroundings and each other and we will have a beautiful crazy and amazing family just as our love." Deeks cupped Kensi's face, "We will make the perfect family."

Kensi smiled softly, she had given up on fighting it now, her and Deeks would do all they could to ensure their children were loved. They would make the best parents but only to their own children.

"We sure will," she whispered.


End file.
